The present utility model is to provide a moisture content tester for non-destructive multipurpose testing, especially to a kind of moisture content tester adapted for drying apparatus for granular or liquid object such as cereals, sand stone, or plastic particle. etc.
Accordingly, a general crop such as cereals and so forth all needs to be dried first after being harvested and then is proceeded a long time storage and keeping. Nowadays, it is very popular to apply drying apparatus to dry cereals with hot air generated by stove. However, in the mean time, during the process of drying, it is necessary to test the moisture content of the cereals at uncertain time or in continuity, so that it may prevent cereals from being moldy or rotten because of insufficient drying, or avoid wasting energy because of over-drying.
Therefore, the object of the present utility model is to provide a moisture content tester for non-destructive multipurpose testing that may have non-destructive testing function, be capable of continuous testing, have low breakdown rate, have multipurpose and high common use, be able to match and control the motion of drying apparatus, have setting function for instructable water-containing rate, and be adapted for larger scope of water-containing test, etc.
The secondary object of the present utility model is to provide a kind of moisture content tester for material-handling apparatus, which may send the object already been tested out the apparatus through the material-exhausting apparatus.